


if i pulled you closer

by jenhyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhyung/pseuds/jenhyung
Summary: Youngho is not unlike a house cat, Taeil thinks. - Taeil/Youngho





	if i pulled you closer

**Author's Note:**

> [would you mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILnm4SGBU3g)? - prettymuch
> 
> (not beta-ed, rushed, as per usual)

Taeil presses his mug to his lips. His eyes follow the way Youngho lumbers around their living room, tiredly looking under throw pillows and the spread of Taeil’s notes across their coffee table. He sighs, for the third time in two minutes, grumbling lowly under his breath. Taeil can’t pick the words up from his spot by their kitchen island. Youngho lifts the red file on the edge of the table, frowning when he finds nothing under it. Taeil watches with a raised brow when Youngho repeats the action, sighing heavily.

Taeil lets Youngho wander around aimlessly a little more, circling the living room in a fit of restlessness. He thinks Youngho to resemble a house cat, somehow. Prowling about, searching and searching. He fiddles with Taeil’s files again, flipping through them and returning it to its last opened page.

Another sigh.

Taeil sets his coffee down, “Can I help you?”

Youngho pretends he hasn’t heard. He continues to sift through Taeil’s work, letting pens and highlighters roll to the floor. He picks them up slowly, frowning as he aligns them neatly, back to where Taeil’d left them. For a moment, he stops, sitting back on his haunches where he’s kneeling by the coffee table. It’s the spot Taeil’d occupied since the early evening.

Again, he lifts the red file.

“Youngho, what are doing?”

He picks up the green file, “Looking.”

“Looking for _what_?”

Without skipping a beat this time, “Your attention.”

If he hadn’t looked so _sad_ saying such cheesy lines, Taeil would’ve rolled his eyes and laugh at his boyfriend’s petulance. But Youngho _did_ look sad and Taeil does feel guilty – the end of the financial year is two weeks away and the pile of work on Taeil’s lap is higher than ever.

“I’m sorry.” It’s Taeil’s turn to sigh now. He forgoes finishing his coffee to cross the room, holding a hand out towards Youngho. The younger boy stares at it for a second, as if unsatisfied with Taeil’s offer. He takes it anyway, waddling over to where Taeil sits cross-legged on the couch, guiding Youngho close. “I know I’ve been busy.”

Youngho doesn’t answer, resting his chin on Taeil’s knee to glare up at Taeil. Not unlike a house cat that’s been refused attention.

Youngho didn’t usually mind when Taeil buried himself in work. He was satisfied to leave Taeil to his own devices for a couple of days, taking care of Taeil by cooking meals and making sure the older boy didn’t go to bed without a shower. But it’s been _two_ weeks now and Taeil is still in his cycle of no sleep and no eat, which meant Youngho’s been having breakfast and going to bed alone more often than not.

Taeil runs his hand through Youngho’s hair. It’s gotten long, way overdue for a haircut, but Taeil thinks it’s quite charming. It reminds him of their early college days. He grabs a fistful and positions it into the style of a bun, holding it there for a couple of seconds before letting it go and smoothening it out.

“Don’t sulk,” he mumbles.

That makes Youngho sulk even harder.

Taeil tries to appease him with, “I’m only going to be busy until the end of this week.”

Youngho frowns, “It’s Sunday. The week hasn’t even started.”

Taeil continues to play with Youngho’s hair, watching the lines on his face ease up every time Taeil drags his nails lightly against Youngho’s scalp. “I’ll be free from work on Friday, I promise.”

Youngho sighs. It’s different from the other ones. This one’s genuine, like he truly can’t wait for Friday to come. Taeil’s heart soars. He’d never imagined anyone would want him – love him – this much. Not until Youngho and his big romantic gestures and daily proclamations of love for Taeil.

“Don’t sleep too late tonight,” Youngho mumbles, closing his eyes when Taeil starts to massage him gently. “You’ve been sleeping too little.”

“Okay,” Taeil hums, watching Youngho’s shoulders droop, tension released. He combs Youngho’s hair with his fingers, tracing the shell of Youngho’s ears lightly, spreading his hands over Youngho’s shoulders, touching him softly. He smiles to himself when Youngho’s lips part for a tiny _o_ , looking absolutely blissed out.

He licks his lips, “Are you sure you can’t come to bed early tonight?”

Taeil laughs, “Are you going to let me sleep if I do?”

Youngho cracks one eye open, “No.”

“I thought so.”

Youngho mumbles something under his breath. He stands, with difficulty, and Taeil watches as Youngho drops on to the couch beside him, laid out horizontally with his head on Taeil’s thigh. He reaches around for Taeil’s hand to plant them in his hair again.

Taeil doesn’t mind. He goes back to playing with Youngho’s hair, wishing he had some hair ties on his wrist – just like he used to in college, for whenever Youngho needed them – to make have tufts of hair sticking out. Youngho’s hands curl into the hem of Taeil’s shirt, and Taeil blushes when he lifts it to press his nose to Taeil’s skin, breathing deeply. He kisses the spot just under Taeil’s navel, lips warm.

“You’re like a cat, you know?” Taeil says, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach. “Except you’re really… _long_ and have the inside mechanics of a dog.”

Youngho doesn’t answer, too focused on breathing Taeil in.

Taeil continues to run his hand through Youngho’s hair, admiring the silkiness of it. He thinks his own hair has never felt as soft, no matter how many times Youngho’s insisted it, drowning him in compliments. He parts the hair and braids it, forming little rows of plaits with loose, interlaced strands. Youngho’s breathing starts to even out, and Taeil doesn’t move to wake him up. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been sitting like this. When he gets bored of braids and fishtails, he starts to trace is pointer finger lightly over Youngho’s ear and cheek, studying the little blemishes that he has to squint to see.

He takes his time to caress Youngho’s features. The puff under his eye, the slope of his nose, the curve of his cheek and the swell of his lips. Taeil feels the sudden urge to wake Youngho and kiss him.

He prods at Youngho’s lips, feeling the little cracks against the pad of his finger. He makes a mental note to remind Youngho to use a little more lip balm. Gently, he touches the corner of Youngho’s lips, where it usually curls up cutely whenever Youngho smiles (or sometimes, it does even without him smiling). He leans closer, a fizz on his own lips when he realizes suddenly how badly he wants to kiss Youngho. But the younger boy looks so peaceful sleeping, so Taeil settles with just touching Youngho’s lips.

“We’ve been dating for six years, Taeil.” A drawl, voice clear as day. Youngho opens his eyes slowly, watching Taeil as closely as he’s being watched. “You can kiss me if you want.”

Taeil narrows his eyes. He grabs Youngho by the cheeks and kisses his boyfriend squarely on the lips. Youngho pushes himself up on an elbow to kiss back, smiling into the kiss, sweet as can be. With skillful maneuvering, Taeil gets Youngho with his back flat against the couch, his knees bracketing Youngho’s hips. He kisses Youngho languidly, pinning Youngho’s wrist to the side of Youngho’s head, holding him down.

“I thought you had work?” Youngho asks, already breathless when Taeil inches down to leave a trail of wet kisses on his neck and collar.

“I thought you wanted me in bed?”

“Technically,” Youngho says, hips jerking up to meet Taeil’s. “We’re on the couch.”

Taeil shuts him up by taking his lips again, pushing his tongue in to draw a moan from Youngho. He lifts himself up just as Youngho tries to roll his hips forward for some friction.

“Tease,” Youngho complains. He’s glaring at Taeil again, eyes darting between Taeil’s smug smile and how his hands are restrained. Admittedly, if he wanted to break out of them, he most definitely could overpower Taeil, but he does like it when Taeil’s in charge too.

“You started it,” Taeil huffs. He grinds against Youngho, not bothering to fight the shudder that creeps down his back. He leans forward, bodies connected flush from shoulder to hip.

“By doing what?”

“Existing,” Taeil snorts, laughing at himself. Spending this many years together has exposed him to Youngho’s flirtatious ways.

“Very flirty,” Youngho catches, grinning now too.

Taeil pushes their hips together, smiling when they groan in unison. He kisses Youngho sweetly, “It’s only because you flirt so much.”

“Hey,” Youngho digs his heels into the couch, nearly sending Taeil face first into the seat cushions. Taeil rights himself, pushing his knees up higher to rid the space between them. “For the record,” Youngho huffs, grinding up against Taeil smoothly. “I only flirt with you.”

Warmth sears in Taeil’s chest. He lets go of Youngho’s wrists to curl his arms around Youngho’s neck, breathing hotly against him. His thighs burn when Youngho, now unrestrained, moves to grab his ass firmly, squeezing soundly. Taeil moans, trapping Youngho’s ear lobe between his lips to suck on it gently.

Youngho’s grip tightens, setting a rhythm for them, slow and thrumming with anticipation. Taeil feels oddly exposed being draped over Youngho, despite being fully clothed. His hips move sinuously against Youngho’s, every push and catch forcing a gasp out of him. He moves to trap Youngho in an open-mouthed kiss, biting on lips he’s glad are on his. Youngho pushes his ass down with heavy hands, making Taeil mewl into the kiss, eyes scrunched tight.

“Faster,” Taeil moans, licking into Youngho’s mouth. He whimpers when Youngho does, thrusting their clothed erections together roughly. “ _Please_.”

Youngho groans. And for a second, Taeil sees stars. He blinks, dizzy and a little light-headed. He realizes then that he’s now on his back, and the bright lights above him aren’t stars, but their ceiling lights.

Youngho pushes his thighs apart, slotting himself between them. He’s on one knee, foot on his other leg planted firmly on the ground, granting him leverage. Taeil moans softly – Youngho’s _thigh._ Tantalizing. He ruts against Taeil, watching with eyes that makes Taeil _feel_ like he’s already naked, undressing him completely.

Taeil reaches up to pull at Youngho, dragging him close. He tangles his fingers in Youngho’s hair and clamps his thighs tight around Youngho’s hips, chasing release. Youngho kisses Taeil, sucking on Taeil’s tongue when Taeil comes first, warm between them. Youngho grinds harder, faster, and Taeil thinks he might pass out. He clings onto Youngho’s neck, sorry for the marks he might leave, feeling his soul leave his body as Youngho continues to slide their cocks together.

Youngho comes, sighing heavily into Taeil’s mouth, one that Taeil gladly drinks. He notes regrettably that he wanted to help suck Youngho off, but the overstimulation had driven all sense out of his mind by then.

Youngho falls forward, bracing himself on his elbows. He leans close enough for their breaths to mix, for the smell of their arousal and sweat to intertwine. He’s smiling now, the petulance from before completely wiped from his face.

“I love you,” Youngho says, still catching his breath.

Taeil smiles, despite the nagging thought of how much extra work he’s going to have do _tomorrow_. Seeing Youngho content is worth it anyway, “I love you too.”

Youngho grins, bringing their lips together again. They kiss, for what Taeil feels like hours. He loves the taste of Youngho’s lips, the feel of it against his own. He licks Youngho’s lower lip before the kiss is broken.

“Come on,” Youngho says, pushing himself off Taeil. He holds a hand out, laughing when he notices Taeil grimace at the feel of dribble down his thighs. “We should shower.”

Taeil raises a brow, taking Youngho’s hand, “Just a shower?”

Youngho smiles smugly, needing no words to express his desires. Taeil narrows his eyes, but follows anyway, letting Youngho lead the way down to their master bathroom, letting Youngho push him against the wall to kiss him senseless, letting Youngho tug his shorts down to lick him clean.

 

It takes a long time for them to reach the shower.

 

 

(They go seconds in the shower and, after, third in bed.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i do on the way to work, under an hour, please go easy on me...
> 
> completely fueled by youngho's [tiny man bun](https://twitter.com/jenhyungs/status/1116280196158480384)


End file.
